


Dialoge mit gespaltenen Zungen

by LiteratUrschrei



Series: Dialoge/Dialogues [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, hell if i know, sorry guys I know this looks like a lot of slash but most of it is in the subtext, why do I keep adding english tags to a german Fanfic??
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratUrschrei/pseuds/LiteratUrschrei
Summary: Es wurmt mich ein wenig, dass Garak und Weyoun in der Serie kaum miteinander interagiert haben. Sie hätten stundenlang Komplimente austauschen können, unter denen sich Schichten und noch mehr Schichten von eindeutig uneindeutigem Subtext befunden hätten! Aus Frust habe ich zwei solche Dialoge zwischen ihnen geschrieben. Dialoge, in denen das Eine gesagt und das Andere gemeint und verstanden wird. Den anzüglichen Kontext liefere ich zum besseren Verständnis gleich mit.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Weyoun, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Weyoun
Series: Dialoge/Dialogues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137911





	1. Ein Gespräch über Sättigung

Kontext: Weyoun 6 überlebte seinen Selbstmordversuch und lebt nun auf DS9. Garak und Bashir befinden sich in einer offenen Beziehung und teilen sich ein Quartier.  
Von dort will Garak Bashir zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen abholen. Statt zu klingeln frönt der Cardassianer seiner Eigenart, sich unbemerkt ins gemeinsame Heim zu schleichen.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen findet er Bashir mit dem Kopf zwischen Weyouns Beinen vor. Dort ist der gute Doktor freilich zu beschäftigt, um den Beobachter zu bemerken. Weyoun 6 hingegen registriert Garak, aber ignoriert ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass die Situation durch den Störenfried kein allzu rasches Ende findet.  
Garak seinerseits hat nichts weniger im Sinne, als die beiden zu unterbrechen – auch wenn er sich sicher ist, dass Weyoun ihn bemerkt hat. Er ist entzückt von dem sich bietenden Anblick und so erlaubt er sich, ihnen noch eine Weile zuzuschauen, bevor er sich wieder aus dem Quartier stiehlt.  
Er begibt sich zum Replimat, findet einen freien Tisch, gönnt sich Tee und eine Mahlzeit und beginnt zu essen, den Blick gen Eingang gerichtet. Zu seiner angenehmen Überraschung findet sich nach einer Weile auch ein gewisser Vorta im Replimaten ein. Als sich ihre Blicke begegnen, lädt Garak ihn mit einer Geste an seinen Tisch ein. Weyoun nimmt die Einladung gerne an, gönnt sich ebenfalls einen Tee und nimmt neben dem Cardassianer Platz.

Garak: Wollen Se wirklich auf das exquisite Angebot der Küche dieses Etablissements verzichten?  
Weyoun: Vorerst. Meine letzte Mahlzeit liegt nicht lang zurück.  
(sie tauschen lange, wissende Blicke aus)  
G: Ich verstehe, Sie sind bereits gesättigt.  
W: Wie ich bereits sagte. Allerdings, wenn ich Ihnen so beim Essen zuschaue, könnte ich direkt wieder Appetit bekommen.  
G: Appetit? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Vorta einen solchen besitzen! Hatte die Behandlung des guten Doktors Auswirkungen auf ihre Fähigkeit zu Schmecken?  
W: Bedauerlicherweise nein. Bisher hat es ganz den Anschein als wäre ein Mangel an Geschmack eine natürliche Eigenschaft der Vorta-Physis und keine durch die Gründer herbeigeführte, wie sie uns so gerne glauben ließen. Doch natürlich ist auch unser Gefallen an Texturen. Und Doktor Bashir ermutigte mich, all die unterschiedlichen Cuisines des Alpha Quadranten kennenzulernen. Es gibt noch so viel zu entdecken! Das, was Sie dort haben zum Beispiel, wenn Sie gestatten..  
G: Wenn Sie möchten, lasse ich Sie probieren.  
W: Was ist es?  
G: Nes'ok – ein Omelett aus drei Regova-Eiern. Ein typisch cardassianisches Gericht, vor allem in ländlichen Gegenden weit verbreitet, was in keinerlei Gegensatz zu seinem wahrhaft majestätischen Geschmack steht.  
(Garak bietet Weyoun eine Gabel voll Omelett an. Die Finger des Vorta berühren sacht die cardassianische Hand, die die Gabel hält, während er die Portion entgegennimmt)  
W: Wie weich es ist! Nahezu schaumig! Und geschmeidig, wenn man es herunterschluckt. Doktor Bashir lobt die cardassianische Küche zu recht! Vielen Dank.  
G: Was für eine Freude zu hören, dass er sie empfohlen hat.  
W: Einige seiner absoluten Leibspeisen stammen von Cardassia. Und ich beginne ihn zu verstehen.  
G: Wenn Ihnen die Geschmeidigkeit des nes'ok zusagt, werden Sie in der cardassianischen Kultur eine Menge köstliche Erfahrungen machen.  
W: Wie gern würde ich mich hierfür mit einem ebenso ansprechenden Einblick in die Kultur meiner Spezies revanchieren. Doch ich fürchte, die Esskultur einer Spezies ohne Geschmackssinn kann für einen Feinschmecker wie Sie es sind Mr. Garak, nur abschreckend wirken.  
G: Oh seien Sie sich da nicht zu sicher. Wer weiß? Vielleicht können Sie mich lehren, die unterschiedlichen Texturen von Speisen ebenso wertzuschätzen wie Sie es tun. Oder ich entdecke in Ihren Speisen Geschmacksrichtungen, die zu erkennen Ihre Zunge nicht imstande ist. Schließlich weiß auch mein Auge Ihren Anblick auf eine Art zu schätzen, die Ihnen selbst wohl noch verborgen ist.  
W: Wie darf ich das verstehen?  
G: Bitte, nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel – aber Ihre Garderobe erweckt nicht eben den Anschein als hätten Sie Ihren Sinn fürs Ästhetische neu entdeckt. Noch ein wenig nes'ok? (Garak bietet ihm eine weitere Gabel voll Omelett an, die Weyoun dankend annimmt)  
W: Oh je, das hatte ich bereits befürchtet. Umgeben von Spezies, die Wert auf Stilsicherheit legen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich mich blamieren würde. Vielleicht könnte mir ein talentierter Schneider wie Sie aus dieser Misere helfen?  
G: Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen! Schließlich ist Mode mein alltägliches Geschäft. Wenn es Ihnen passt, nehme ich Sie noch heute Abend Maß.  
W: Noch heute Abend? Aber wird Doktor Bashir Sie nicht in Ihrem Quartier erwarten?  
G: Ganz im Vertrauen gesagt: Andersherum geschieht es beinahe jeden Tag. Während sich unser guter Doktor ganz seiner Arbeit hingibt, warte ich daheim geduldig mit dem Abendessen, damit keiner von uns an einem stillen Tisch zu speisen braucht.  
W: Sie sind Ihrem Doktor so ergeben wie dieser seiner Arbeit. Und ich habe für heute Abend bisher noch keine Pläne, um auf Ihr Angebot zurückzukommen.  
G: Fabelhaft! Dann werde ich Doktor Bashir informieren, dass ich mein Abendbrot heute in der Schneiderei einnehme.  
W: Wie überaus großzügig von Ihnen, sich so rasch meiner anzunehmen.  
G: Was soll ich sagen – Ihr Anblick treibt mich zur Eile.  
W: Sie verabscheuen meine Kleidung wahrhaftig.  
G: Je früher Sie sie loswerden, desto besser ist es für uns beide.  
W: Ein vorzügliches Motto für den heutigen Abend. Acht Uhr ist das früheste, was ich anbieten kann.   
G: Wunderbar! In diesem Fall sollte ich umgehend die Änderungen an Mr. O'Briens Hosen beenden, damit ich bis zu unserem Treffen damit fertig bin. (Garak erhebt sich) Bis dahin, Mr. Weyoun.   
W: Ich kann es kaum erwarten!  
(sie verabschieden sich mit angedeuteten Verbeugungen)


	2. Ein Gespräch über Stille

Kontext: Der nächste Morgen nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht in der Schneiderei.  
Weyoun 6 und Garak haben diese soeben verlassen und schlendern die Promenade entlang in Richtung Replimat, wo Garak zu seinem täglichen Frühstück mit Julian Bashir verabredet ist.  
Als sie den Laden verlassen sind sie bereits in ein Gespräch vertieft.

[...]  
Garak: Ich kann es nicht leugnen, Sie besitzen alle Qualitäten, die einen hervorragenden Diplomaten auszeichnen.  
Weyoun: Es liegt mir in den Genen, wie Sie sich erinnern werden. Letztlich bin ich ein ebenso typischer Vertreter meiner Spezies wie Sie der Ihren. (sie lächeln einander bitter an)  
G: In einer geisteskranken Gesellschaft verteilt sich der letzte Rest Vernunft auf ihre Außenseiter.  
W: Und doch – gesprochen wie ein wahrer Cardassianer. Sie nutzen gigantische Worte und äußern doch nichts von Bedeutung.  
G: Oh bitte, Sie werden doch jetzt nicht anfangen, die Schönheit der Worte zu schätzen! Worte sind Finten! Es sind die Sprechpausen, bei denen Sie am genauesten zuhören müssen.  
W: Wäre das wahr, hätten Sie es mir nicht erzählt.  
G: Jetzt enttäuschen Sie mich aber. Ich war mir sicher, mit so feinen Ohren wie den Ihren müsse man die Botschaften vernehmen können, die versteckt in cardassianischer Stille liegen.  
W: Vielleicht haben Sie recht und ich besitze diese Fähigkeit. Und es mangelte mir schlicht an Gelegenheiten sie zu entdecken. Dukat liebte seine eigene Stimme zu sehr als dass er je geschwiegen hätte. Und alles, was es in Damars Schweigen zu hören gab, war die Leere eines mit Kanar betäubten Geistes.  
G: Hätten Sie aufmerksamer zugehört, Sie hätten die Rebellion in Damars Atemzügen kommen hören.  
(Sie erreichen den Punkt, an dem sich ihre Wege trennen. Sie bleiben stehen und sehen bereits Bashir auf sich zusteuern.)  
W: Dann ist es unser aller Glück, dass ich mir dessen nicht bewusst war.  
G: Ihre doppelzüngigen Klone sähen das wohl anders.  
(Bashir erreicht sie, will sie aber nicht unterbrechen)  
W: Letzte Nacht hat Sie meine Doppelzüngigkeit nicht gestört. (lächelnd zu beiden:) Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden eine angenehme Zeit im Replimaten. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken! (er geht seiner Wege)  
B: (sobald Weyoun außer Reichweite ist) Ist das wahr, haben Vorta buchstäblich zwei Zungen?  
G: Mein lieber Doktor, wenn ich Ihnen die Wahrheit auf dem Silberzablett präsentierte, würde ich Ihnen lediglich die wunderbare Gelegenheit verderben, Sie selbst zu entdecken.  
(beide gehen weiter Richtung Replimat)

**Author's Note:**

> Die cardassianischen Wörter stammen aus dem online verfügbaren, von anderen Fans erdachten und erstellten Englisch/Cardassianisch-Wörterbuch bzw. sind stark durch dieses inspiriert.


End file.
